Pokemon Adventure
by lunaluvsartemis1
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all start their pokemon journey. Best friends since they were kids, but they will face challenges and hardships a long the way. Each with their own dreams that need to be fulfilled. How will they fare being on their own read to find out. Suck at summaries, but I hope the story is way better.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sakura's POV**_

I opened my eyes as I felt something fluffy rub against the side of my face. Looking to my right I saw an all white furball I call my pokemon, impatiently about to jump to wake me up. When it made the leap I reached out and stopped it mid air and brought it down to give it a kiss.

"Good morning Yuki sleep well my dear?"

"Vee, eevee."

"It's only 6:00 in the morning, we have plenty of time to go see Tsunade," I told Yuki before setting her down and slowly got out of my bed.

It took me a minute of sitting there until it hit me why I was going to see Tsunade my towns pokemon professor. Today was the day I turn 15 which means I get to start my pokemon journey. With that in mind I rushed to my bathroom, but not before getting my outfit I set out the day before and hopped in the shower. As I let the water run to the right temperature, I thought of my best friends who I haven't seen in person for two years now.

Flashback

I was 5 and living in Konoha when I was at the park playing by myself, because nobody wanted to play with me. The local kids made fun of my unnatural hair color and huge forehead, so I mostly just played on the swings and waited for my brother to come and get me. One day I saw a blonde hair boy with his hair spiked up all around and a dark haired boy with his hair spiked up in the back like a ducks behind. They were being walked by someone I knew as Itachi who was my brothers friend, he seemed to notice me too since he smiled and started walking over.

"Sakura why are you here by yourself?"

"Good morning Itachi-san, I'm just waiting for my brother to finish his errands for the day."

"Aww Sasori he can take hours, why don't you play with the other kids to pass time?"

"Well, They don't want to play with a freak like me, so I stay and play by myself."

"Well that won't do, who won't play with a beautiful cherry blossom like you," He said to me making me blush slightly.

"How about this, Sakura the dark one is my little brother Sasuke and the dorky looking one is his friend Naruto."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, I hope you don't mind if they can play with you while I help speed up Sasori's errands."

"That's fine Itachi-san, Have a good day."

"Bye Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto," and with that he started walking away and I was left with two quiet boys.

"Your name's Sakura huh, well I'm Naruto, BELIEVE IT!" He shouted out the last part with a huge smile on his face.

"You don't have to scream it idiot she's right here."

"Shut up Sasuke, At least I'm not an emo loser like you."

"What you say Dope."

"TEME!"

"Umm, guys I don't think…" but before I could finish my sentence they started wrestling each other on the ground.

"Stop boys what are you doing!" I shouted out to them.

All they managed to do though was let out grunts and moans of pain. Not knowing what to do, I tried pulling them apart only to get caught in the midst of it.

"Hey let me go dummies!" I shouted out towards them since they were reaching over me to get to each other. With new found strength I grabbed both of their shirts and pushed them away so I could stand up.

"Now we're gonna do this, Naruto you sit on my swing and sasuke sit on the other side a seat away from him."

"Why should we listen to you?"

"Cause Sasuke, if you don't what would your brother think about you guys hitting each other."

"Leave my brother out of this," he said before sitting on a swing one away from Naruto. I sat in the middle between them to prevent them from going after one another again.

End of Flashback

I was brought out of my short flashback by the scratching at my bathroom door and impatient whining. I got out of the shower and continued by brushing my teeth and getting dressed and do my hair. I stood in front of my long mirror and did a quick twirl to see my outfit for my big day and it was amazing if I say so. I have on a black tank top blouse with white polka-dots, my red skirt that goes above my knee, black knee high stockings and my red shoes to match. My pink hair is long and wavy reaching down to my lower back and I knew it was time to go.

I opened my bathroom door to see my beautiful shiny eevee jump up and down repeatedly while running to my bedroom door waiting for me to open it.

"Seems your more excited than me Yuki."

We both walked into the kitchen too see Sasori in a pink apron making breakfast, I looked and bowed to our parents picture saying good morning before sitting down on our table.

"Vee, vee."

"Morning Yuki got some nice bacon and sausage for you honey and Sakura yours is ready as well with some waffles on the side."

"Your my favorite brother ever."

"I'm your only brother, but today is your big day how are you feeling."

"Excited, Yuki more than me, but I wished I could have started with the boys as we all talked about."

"I know, but since the accident and us moving to Suna, it would be impossible right now for you all to go together. With each of you living in different towns, you will get different starters and everything."

"I know, I just miss them is all, we talked and video chatted all the time, but its not the same."

"Well I know your gonna call before you all start your journey, but if mom and dad were here they would be so proud of you."

"Thanks for everything, I love you."

"Love you too, now finish eating so each of you can phone one another and start your journey via video."

"Will do, come on Yuki finish so we can call Naruto and Sasuke."

"Eevee, vee."

My eevee and me finished eating and rushed to gather all our things, but before i went out the door I gave my brother a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. I got outside and thanked all that is good in the world, the weather wasn't burning today, its still hot but not as bad as it usually gets in Suna. I continue walking to the pokemon lab and my mind wonders to the moment we all met.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Now we're all gonna swing with each other and not fight okay."

"But the teme..."

"I said no fighting Naruto."

"Hn."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes Sasuke."

And with that being settled we all started swinging and it was fun in the beginning until the two found a way to make it into a competition. I just stopped and put my hands over my face and sighed as the two decide who could swing higher than the other.

"Sakura look I'm higher than teme."

"As if dope, i'm much higher that you."

"Lets let Sakura decide who is better than"

"Fine."

"You both are going to high, come back down before you both fall."

"We're fine," Sasuke said before he managed to fall off since he lost his grip on the swing. I felt my eyes go so wide they were gonna fall out and I looked slightly to my left and saw Naruto jump off and reached for Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

"AHHHHHH."

Of course I got off my swing and screamed while covering my eyes, not wanting to see the others go flat. I heard grunts of pain and moans and I swear I heard someone scream like a girl. I opened my eyes to see Naruto face first in the sand and Sasuke the same with only being a few inches away from each other.

"Teme, I couldn't save you."

"Dope how could you just jump off, you would never have been able to catch me."

"This is the thanks I get, I should have just let you go splat."

"I'm already flat and so are you."

"YOU IDIOTS, YOUR ARGUING NOW WHILE YOU BOTH ARE HURT. WHAT WILL ITACHI SAY WHEN HE SEES YOU BOTH ARE BRUISED UP."

"Sakura..."

"No Naruto not another word, both of you sit up I brought a first aid kit with me for accidents like this."

"Why are you ordering us around."

"Sorry do you both want to continue bleeding than please let me know so I can go back minding my own business."

"Hn."

I went to the side of the swing set and grabbed my red ladybug backpack that had everything I needed that Sasori packed for me. I walked back to the boys and sat down in front of them while going through my bag to find my medical needs. Naruto and Sasuke sat there trying not to cry, but I knew if I wasn't here and no one was looking they probably would. With the box in my hands I pulled it out and opened it finding alcohol wipes and band-aids. I treated Naruto first and he managed to wiggle and cry out through out the process, but when I got close to his face to clean the cut on his forehead, I saw his face go pink. I did the same with Sasuke, and at least he managed to sit still, but he continued to grimace every time I went over a cut. I put the band-aids I had on the cuts to stop bleeding and I put my supplies away and smiled at them both.

"Now your both healed up better than before, but lets just play in the sandbox for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Sakura, I wished we had you all the time since we both end up getting hurt."

"Thanks to your stupid ideas."

"But you follow them do you not."

Sasuke just pouted and looked away and I ended up giggling at their antics.

"I wish we could play together again soon."

"Of course Sakura, I'll come see you everyday since your my new friend."

"Really Naruto."

"Even Sasuke will be there right."

"Whatever," he said before looking away once again."

And I smiled for the first time since I've been at this park and laughed as I realized I made some new friends.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Vee."

"Sorry Yuki lost in my memories, lets call the others and see how your brothers are."

I let Yuki jump on my shoulder as I dialed the group chat I made with my friends to keep in contact. I stopped at a bench and waited for either one to pick up.

"Sakura hey."

"Hey Sasuke, morning how are you?"

"On my way to see professor Iruka and you?"

"On my way to see Tsunade."

"Eevee."

"Vee."

"Hello Toa, your sister misses you," I told the white color eevee on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Veeeeeeeeeee," he dragged on before giving a quick kiss on the screen which Yuki returned.

 ***Ding,Ding,Ding***

"I'll except Naruto's call," He told me and a few seconds later his face popped on my phone screen and he was grinning so big with his own white colored eevee sitting atop his head.

"HEEYYYYY EVERYONE!"

"Naruto you don't need to shout."

"Haha sorry Sakura."

"EEVEE!" Naruto's pokemon said in glee jumping towards it and knocking the phone and Naruto down.

"Fuyu, stop you can say hi to the others, but not if you break my phone." Yuki and Toa both put their heads down with sweat drops appearing out of nowhere.

"Anyways Iruka and and Granny said they have a surprise for us, are you excited."

"Wait really and don't call Tsunade granny, you know she hates that."

"Ahhh she like it Sakura don't worry."

"Wait what surprise."

"Oh right sorry Sasuke I forgot to tell you both yesterday, but Iruka told me while we were eating ramen that they had a good surprise waiting for us today, but he won't tell me what."

"Well even though were not together in person, lets do this together anyway we won't hang up until we step one foot out of our towns agreed."

"Agreed."

any with that last statement we all walked to our towns pokemon lab awaiting our starters and beginning our pokemon journey.

 **Thanks for giving this chapter a read, it might seem confusing but i promise further along in this story I'll explain how they got matching shiny eevees, why sakura moved and what happened to her parents just please be patient and thxanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto's POV**_

"Morning Fuyu, morning sun, morning uhh morning?"

"Vee."

"Right Fuyu we're starting our journey today BELIEVE IT!"

"VEEEEEEEE!"

"THAT'S THE RIGHT ATTITUDE!"

"NARUTO QUIET PEOPLE ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP HERE."

"SORRY MOM."

I finished tying my shoes when I checked myself out in the mirror and saw myself sporting a white t-shirt, orange hoodie with the zipper open, Black jeans and my orange and white high tops. Looking good I thought to myself before tying an orange bandana around eevee's neck with his name printed on it in black lettering.

"Looking good Fuyu, now we need to eat before meeting up with Sasuke."

"Ee, vee"

"Yep I know the teme just takes his sweet time to get ready," I told him, but when I looked at the clock I realized I had only 30 minutes to leave and meet up with Sasuke at our park and video chat with Sakura.

"Eating will have to wait Fuyu,come on lets go before the teme gets on our case for being late."

"Vee, vee, eevee," he responded to me jumping up and down and running towards the door where he continued to jump around impatiently.

We both walked out and started walking the 15 minute walk to the park, a special park to me since its where I met Sasuke and after him Sakura. I thought back to a moment the three of us went there for Sasuke's birthday before heading to his house for the party with his family.

Flashback

"Happy birthday Sasuke-teme."

"Dope."

"What no thank you for giving you a birthday greeting, fine your not getting your gift then."

"You'll give it to me anyways."

"Not the point you need to be more social, this is why you don't have any friends except Sakura and me."

"Hn."

"Use full sentences."

"Hn."

"Ugh."

"Hey Naruto and happy birthday Sasuke," Sakura greeted us with a hug each.

"Thanks Saku."

"She gets a thanks but not me!"

"I like her more than you."

"Do you hear that, it's my heart breaking into pieces."

"Why did you want to meet up here instead of just coming to my place for the party?"

"A full sentence good. Anyways Sakura and me wanted to give you our gifts here instead without the other adults watching."

"Why?"

"Because it's supposed to remain a secret between us," Sakura finished for Naruto.

With a raised eyebrow he waited patiently for this big secret that he has been left out of. He won't admit to himself but internally he was pouting for not being the first to know this suppose secret.

"Here," Sakura said handing Sasuke a small box wrapped in navy blue wrapping paper and Naruto handed him a similar box except in orange.

Sasuke opened Sakura's first since the color didn't give him a headache and saw a headband with a metal plate and in the center was his family's crest. He then opened Naruto's and saw inside a chain with a cherry blossom charm and fox charm on it.

"What?"

"See teme, we'll be starting our journey in 5 years since you finally turned 10, we both thought it would be cool to travel together on our journey with matching and manly accessories."

"What about you?"

"We have the same except we have our family's crest on our bands and Sakura has our symbols on her chain and I have you both on mine."

"How is this suppose to be kept a secret?"

"We can't wear these until we take our first steps out of here and start on our journey together, duh teme I thought it was obvious."

"Why would we travel together? I thought going out on our own was what we wanted?"

"Teme be sensitive, we need to be together what would happen to our cherry blossom being all alone, she could be hurt, kidnapped, or worse."

"Shut up dope I get it, beside I didn't want to travel alone anyways."

"Haha oh Sasuke," Sakura laughed softly.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I was pulled out of the moment when my phone started to ring, I went to search for it, but it was in my backpack. I dropped it on the ground and started rummaging through it, but it took me awhile. By the time I found it the ringing has stopped.

"Damn it, I'll call them back right now, Fuyu come up here so you can say hi as well."

"Vee."

"Here we go."

After talking to Sakura and Sasuke We all started walking while continuing to walk with each other. I lasted for 5 minutes of being chill before I spotted Sasuke and I shouted his name on the top of my lungs.

"Finally Dope hang up so we can just use my phone to talk with Sakura."

"Sure thing,"I told him saying bye to Sakura then saying hi to her again looking at her with Sasuke's phone.

"Okay Sakura we're 5 minutes away from the lab what about you?" I asked her.

"About 10 more minutes, wait for me."

"Always we both told her."

We both walked on listening to Sakura tell us what has been happening in Suna. I was absolutely sad about her moving to the Sand country, but I know she and Sasori had their reasons for leaving. Since that accident with Sakura's parents, I know it was hard to continue living in that house. So we talked until Sasuke and I stood in front of the double doors leading into the research lab where Iruka was waiting.

"Did you guys get there."

"Hn."

"yep."

"Okay I have 5 more minutes so why don't you tell me what you both would want for your starter pokemon."

"I definitely would want me a squirtle or a bulbasaur, i'm not sure."

"Well I'm getting charmander its only right."

"Of course Sasuke, its a tradition for the Uchiha's to start with a fire pokemon."

"Hn, what about you Sakura?"

"I don't know yet, but I feel when I see them I'll just know."

Sakura stopped as she finished her sentence and looked at the revolving door.

"Sakura?" I asked her.

"I'm here you guys, are you ready, we'll stay on until we take our first steps out and than we're on our own."

"Not for long Sakura Believe it, just wait it will take time, but we will be with you soon."

"I know let us do this."

"YEAHHH, OWWWW WHAT THE HELL TEME."

"Hn."

"I still can't speak your language."

I heard Sakura giggle and it brought a smile onto my face and a smirk onto Sasuke."

"1,2,3, GO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey Toa, you ready for some breakfast, Have some bacon for you."

"Vee,"

"We need to meet up with the dope and call Saku, you'll be able to say hi to your sister, so let's hurry."

"Evee, vee."

"Sasuke honey your already up, I wanted to make you breakfast before you go."

"Don't worry mom, i'm just going to pick up my starter then i'll be back to say goodbye."

"I know, I can't believe Naruto and you are starting your journey together, you both must be so excited."

"I am, but I wish Sakura was with us too, we were suppose to journey together."

"I know, but you will meet up one day just have faith, and aren't you guys going to face time each other anyways?"

"Yea, how do I look, I need to be cooler than the dope."

"SASUKE"

"Sorry mom I mean Naruto."

"The navy blue leather jacket goes wonderful with your white jeans and black T-shirt."

"Thanks, I'm taking off now see you later mom and tell Itachi that I need him there to say goodbye."

"Of course sweety have fun."

I walked out the door with Toa following me and I walked to the meet up point where I knew I was going to have to wait for the slow idiot. I know he's my best friend, but I can't help but enjoy getting him annoyed, even when he does the same to me. Sakura was our mediator, she kept us from actually doing serious damage to one another. Thinking about Sakura brought me to a memory I wish didn't happen, it was the time of Sakura leaving for Suna with Sasori.

 ** _Flashback_**

I got a call from Sakura who wanted to meet up with Naruto and me. She sounded so sad on the phone and with all the sniffling I heard she had been crying. I didn't want to blow anything out of proportion, but I knew whoever made her cry Naruto and me were going to handle it. I finally got to our park where we first met and saw swinging slowly with her hair covering her face and I just sat next to her waiting for her to say something. She kept quiet so I decided to wait and ten minutes later Naruto came running then stopped in front of her hands on his knees panting heavily.

"Okay who's ass do I have to kick, tell me Sakura and they won't know what's coming to them."

"Dope, shut up and wait for her to talk."

"But teme someone made our Sakura cry."

"I know," I told him frustrated.

"I need to let you both know something and I don't know how you will react," she told us quietly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My mom and dad have been missing for a week now, they were supposed to be home last week, but they never showed up or called us letting Sasori and me know where they are."

"What?!" I asked shocked while Sakura started crying again.

"I'll find your parents for you Sakura so don't cry," Naruto told her.

"You don't understand, they were last seen in Suna and all their things were still at their hotel except them."

"You don't think…" I asked her and she just slowly put her head back down and continue to cry.

"Oh Sakura," Naruto said to her before pulling her into his embrace and I soon joined and let her cry it out.

"There's more I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Sasori is a detective you know this right?"

"Of course the temes brother works with him why?"

"Well he is going to take the case and try to find out what happened to our parents."

"That's great with our brothers on the case, they will find them in know time at all."

"That's just it Sasuke, Itachi isn't going to be part of the investigation."

"Why?"

"To find out what happen he will have to go to Suna and do the investigating there."

"Sakura what about you, where will you stay?" Naruto asked and I was curious as well.

"I'm going to be moving to Suna with Sasori until he finds out what exactly happened."

After she finished that sentence we all got quiet, I started imagining Sakura not being here and I couldn't even imagine her not being here with us. Naruto was unusually quiet and it started to worry me before he fell to his knees and pulled Sakura's chin up so she was looking at him.

"Don't go you can stay with my parents and me or you can stay at Sasuke's, just don't leave."

"Naruto I want to stay believe me but," she was cut off by Naruto again who wouldn't except her answer.

"Sakura, just stay help me out here Sasuke."

"Sakura you know my parents like you and would be happy to have you stay with us."

"See."

"I don't want to be a bother and I can't leave Sasori alone please understand."

"Sakura what about all of our plans?" Naruto asked once again.

"I want it to happen, but i'm not changing my mind, we're leaving in three days."

"WHAT THREE DAYS!" we both yelled out making Sakura jump, but at least she stopped crying.

"Yea, when the case is closed and we find out what happened to our parents we will move back here, so maybe I'll be back in time to start our journey together."

"You promise?" Naruto asked.

"I can't promise anything, but I will try damn hard to come back to you both quick."

"Sakura," I said her name softly and she gave me a sad smile.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I managed to get to the park when my phone started to ring and saw it was Sakura so I answered and saw her face pop on my phone screen. We talked and naruto of course came to the meet up late and we all talked some more before walking to our pokemon labs. Naruto and I got to ours first, but we didn't enter until Sakura got to hers too and we all walked in at the same time still on face chat.

"Hello Sasuke and Naruto it has been awhile," Iruka said to them.

"Don't forget Sakura," Naruto told him.

"Hello Sakura and Professor Tsunade."

"Hello Iruka, Sasuke and brat."

"Granny."

"I told you not to call me that, don't make me come over there and beat those birthmarks off your face."

"Hahaha," I laughed at him while sakura giggled and iruka just sighed.

"Anyways Naruto said there was a surprise for us," Sakura told Tsunade and iruka to get back on track."

"Right well Iruka and I thought since your all so close that we should gift you something special, rare pokemon starters for you all."

"Really granny."

"Call me that again and you won't get one," she all but growled out. That shut up Naruto real quick and sakura and i just sighed at his antics.

"He will never learn," Sakura said over the video chat.

"Hn," I agreed.

"Why is everyone mean to me," Naruto cried out.

"Naruto do you want your starters or not," iruka asked him and naruto started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Now these pokemon came from the Whirlpool Islands, where your mother kushina came from Naruto," tsunade explained.

"Really so cool."

"What are these pokemon?" I asked.

"You'll find out," Iruka finished off before moving to two tables each with three pokeballs on it. I looked over at my phone and saw Tsunade lead Sakura to a similar table.

"Now here is what's going to happen," the Professors said simultaneously.

"The pokemon you see in front of you are all the same for each of you, Naruto stand in front of one table and Sasuke do the same," Iruka continued.

"Now each of you have three pokemon to choose from, we won't tell you which pokemon is in which pokeball so you will have to choose blindly," Tsunade finished Iruka's sentence.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"This is the fun part, just choose a pokeball and see what pokemon you all will get.

I looked next to me to see Naruto staring at my phone screen, Sakura was staring back at us and we all nodded together.

"On the count of three," I told them and they nodded in return.

"One, two, three," I said and we all picked a pokeball at the same time and then stared at each other again smiling before the Professors demanded our attention again.

"Now let us see who you picked," they said and we all let our mystery pokemon out of the pokeball.

 ** _Now I know its been awhile since I posted, but I have classes to attend with lots of reading and homework. College takes a up a bunch of my time but I will try to post something at least once a week, Thanks for understanding._**


End file.
